Power Rangers : Horoscope Force
by The L.A.V
Summary: When an old evil power awakes the only force against it is to use the secret power inside each horoscope sign. Now, a group of people will have to learn to control and set free to their real powers. Are you ready to know what your sign is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What the horoscope says, part 1.

"Why these things are always hidden in places like this? Apparently scary and mysterious caves are ideal to save stuff" Said a boy, apparently 11 or 12 years old, holding a flashlight in his right hand. He was blonde and was wearing a yellow shirt and white trousers, along with those shoes with light in the back.

"Stop complaining, just be thankful we're about to have a great adventure!" The girl, same age apparently, and both had a lot of physical similarities, said. She was also blonde and was dressed the same way as the boy.

The blonde kid stayed quiet and kept flashing his flashlight to the pad of the weird cave they were in. They were looking for something.

They kept walking in a straight line for a few more minutes, searching and investigating each corner of the cave in vain.

"Let's have a little rest, we've been here for a lot of time" Said the blonde guy sitting on the floor and turning on a little lantern he pull out of his bag to illuminate the place a little better.

"Fine, but our boss in going to get furious" the girl sat next to him and took out of her bag some food.

"Don't call her "boss" she is like, our sister" Said the boy, kind of mad after gulping some soda.

"You know I can't see her that way..."

Both were quiet while eating, but also they kept looking around, trying to find something, using the little lantern which was illuminating a lot.

"Ok, let's continue" Said her, standing up.

"Damn, it's still too soon" The kid complained childishly.

The kids kept walking through the cave, after a couple of minutes, they found a place without exits.

"Weird, the cave shouldn't end here" said the confused girl.

"Great, just great, this is the wrong place" the kid barked out "we've been walking here in this creepy, dark cave for ours for what?! For nothing!"

With anger, he kicked one of the walls of the cave. But then that wall started to crumble slowly and a secret room appeared.

"Finally you're useful" Said the girl going through the hole in the wall. He went behind her.

Once inside and with the help of the flashlight, they started to look for the thing they were supposed to find. It wasn't that hard, because the thing they were looking for was in a little column in the middle of the hidden room.

It was a pretty old box.

"Pff, of course" Said the boy getting closer to the box thinking about opening.

"Let me do it, so you won't screw this up" She stoped him.

The box's locks were opened slowly and easily by the girl. She was ready for that.

When the box was opened, they saw inside what they were looking for.

Inside the box were 11 little silver medallions, each one with a different symbol. They were one next to the other, each one in their place, but there was an empty one. One was missing but they didn't care because they knew who had the last medallion.

Both kids were looking at one in particular.

"That would be ours, right?" Asked the boy.

"Yes, but don't get so excited Gabriel" the girl answered "She already told us it's impossible"

"Sarah" Gabriel laugh "I know, I just think it would've been great"

"I agree. You're right"

The kids closed and locked the box and then they put it in Gabriel's bag.

When they were about to leave, they heard a loud noise.

"We should get out of here, quickly" Said Gabriel.

"And now, because the only way out is the same way we came to here" Added Sarah.

"Now is adventure time"

The kids started running to the exit.

"We're close!" Sarah said.

But then three mysterious hooded figures appeared in front of them, blocking the way.

"It was obvious this would happen" Sarah complained "This was not only the entrance but the exit too"

"We should've followed my plan" Said Gabriel.

" Which one? Coming with an excavator? That's so stupid"

The three figures looked at each other confused because of the pathetic argument the kids were having.

"But I said we should bring orange juice, but you wanted…"

" Shut up!" One of the figures said, interrupting Gabriel.

"We know you have the medallions" Other said "So you better give them to us if you don't want to get hurt"

"Why do bad guys wear hoods?" Gabriel asked himself, ignoring the threat.

"Don't worry about it, they're the first ones to die" Sarah answered.

"Enough!" The third figure shouted "You will give us the medallions. Now!"

"¿What if we don't?"

The three bad guys took out three guns, one each.

"Not surprised" Sarah yawned.

That was too much for the bad guys and decided to shoot to the kids to accomplish their mission.

But when they were about to do it a feminine voice was heard.

"Clearly you don't know about child protection laws. Disgusting"

"Who said that?" The bad guys turned around but because of the dim flashlight light, they could only see the silhouette of a 20 years old woman and her red hair.

"I said it" answered the woman, Taking out a disk of her clock and putting it in a circular object.

"Than Can't…."

A red light shined through the whole cave and illuminated it. The kids took advantage of it and run to the exit.

'You won't escape!" One of the bad guys was about to shoot at the kids but was stopped when somebody punched him in the stomach.

"You should worry about yourselves" The girl smile behind her helmet.

(-)

 **Mane Falls, California.**

As usual, the weather in Mane Falls was sunny with some clouds. It is rare if this is not the weather during the year, with some rain from time to time. You could say it's an ideal weather.

Everyone did what they had to do. Kids and teenagers went to school and adults were working.

A 17 year old boy, dark haired, and a serious face, dressed with jeans and a red shirt with a backpack was going to school in his bike.

He was going well but he felt something in his front tire.

"Again"

He stopped and checked his tire. It was losing air from somewhere. He had to walk now. He'll also be late, as always.

Once in school, he tied his bike with a chain in the parking and went to his classroom to do all the things he did every day.

"What's wrong Brian? Your bike again?" Asked a girl with shot hair with pink dye and. Because of her outfit, you knew she liked rock music.

Brian didn't answer her and he sat next to her as has been doing since primary school. She stared at him.

"What's wrong now Laura?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's really funny when you're in bad mood in the mornings. You didn't say a thing about my hair cut or hair color" Said Laura, acting offended.

"You sent me a photo yesterday and I said I like it" Said Brian taking his books and the things he needed for the Philosophy class out of his bag.

"For you, guys. What is love?" Asked the teacher, but nobody answered. In fact, nobody was giving signals that they were paying attention to the class, except for one guy whose hand was raised.

"Anybody but Jonathan?" Asked the teacher again after seeing the dark skin boy with black short hair and a blue shirt "Well, I guess you'll answer" The woman laughed.

Jonathan explained what love meant to him almost poetically, explaining that is good to be kind and how love would save the world. Everybody would've laugh, but nobody was paying attention.

After finishing class time, each kid left the school to their respective houses or somewhere else, if they had an extracurricular activity.

"I'll go with you to your house" Laura reached Brian walking to his bike.

"I would say no but you'd come anyway" Answered Brian.

"Let's do something. I want to take off of you that unhappy mood" Said Laura standing in front of him, walking backwards.

"Ok, unstoppable" Brian smiled "I have no other choice"

Both walked home, without noticing that somebody was following them.

(-)

"Listen to me, class. Now I want a one vs. one" Order a 27 year old guy. He had brown hair, almost blonde and was wearing a black shirt and trousers. He was bare foot.

His 8 "students" obeyed him and were on position to start the training.

The guy walked through the room, watching the fights, correcting his students if they made a mistake.

"Always looking to your enemy's eyes, flex a little your legs so you can attack your enemy's" He said to one of his students.

The class kept going for a few more minutes, until the bell rang.

The professor ordered his students to stop and they did so, except a girl. She was 23 years old and had her brown hair in a ponytail. She was still fighting against her opponent. She was veering a sleeveless t-shirt and white leggings. Her opponent had no chance against her.

"Should we stop her?" Asked another student.

"Wait a moment" He answered.

She was still fighting against his opponent and was blocking every attack until she finally punched him in his chest and he fall to the ground.

"Enough, Sun" The professor ordered.

Sun stopped and reverenced to the other boy, who was still in the floor.

" Ok class, see you next week and remember, only use the things you learn in necessary moments, never without a motive. You can go now"

The students reverenced to the teacher and left.

"Sun, please stay"

"What's the matter Professor Paul?" Asked Sun, who already had changed into her everyday clothes. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt.

"Why are you still here? I told you a lot of times that you're superior to most of my students, you should go to a more advance place" Paul said.

"Well, professor is just that…"

"And don't call me professor, we're both adults'

" Ok, What I was going to say is…"

Sun was interrupted by her phone, when an alarm started.

"I must hurry; I'll be late for my art class. See you next week professor, I mean… Paul" Said Sun and left.

Paul said goodbye and started laughing thinking about how much fun could that girl be.

Before leaving his self defense school, Paul practiced some movements. He didn't realized that somebody was watching him, and also the girl.

(-)

"Hey Sarah! Look!" Gabriel pointed at the box with the medallions.

"What's going on?" Asked Sarah with tiredness in her voice, she was sleeping.

"Look!"

The kids watched the medallions. Three of them where shinning.

Then, somebody entered the house and the footsteps were getting closer to the living room.

"It just started" Sarah said.

The red haired woman looked at the box and noticed the 3 shinning medallions.

"Sagittarius, Pisces and Scorpio" Thought the woman.

"Is it time Jane?" Asked Sarah.

Jane looked at the kids. She's been taking care of them for years and they were like her family now.

"Yes it is"

(-)

In a Forest, far away from the civilization, two hooded beings were digging a hole in the ground.

They dug for hours until they found something like a crystal coffin. Through it you could see a beautiful woman.

The beings took the coffin out of the ground carefully and took it to the ship in which they had arrived to the forest.

They put the body of the woman in a container they had in the ship and filled it with a gooey green liquid.

One of the hooded beings pressed a button and the auto-pilot started.

The beings looked at the container.

"When the queen Daerys get their power back, we'll rule the universe" one of them said.

"And that moment is soon" Said the other.

The woman in the container started to move in a strange fashion and suddenly opened her eyes.

 **Translated by my best friend AlfaBet. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**

 **To know more you can follow me in my Facebook The L.A.V (Link in profile)**

 **Again, hope you liked it! Bye byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Horoscope says, part 2

"Thank you boy, thank you a lot. I'd like to give the favor back someday"

"No need to ma'am. If you thanked me, that's enough"

Jonathan waved the old lady which would have been ran over when she was crossing the street at the wrong time.

The dark skinned boy kept walking after leaving the school straight home.

Few meters before arriving home he saw a man being followed by other two guys. When he saw the one that was being followed going into a dark alley without exit he ran to help him. He didn't mind if he was hurt, ha was always more worried for another person that himself.

"Stop!" shouted Jonathan entering the alley, but there was nobody there, only some trash containers. "But I saw the guys following that other man coming here" the boy was very confused.

"We knew you'll follow us. The kindness in your heart was always stronger that your common sense." He heard a voice behind him.

"Is it kindness or dumbness?" Asked ironically the other voice.

Jonathan turned around to see who where the guys talking behind him and he was surprised to see that they were with the third guy that was being chased early.

The three of them were getting closer to Jonathan, trapping him against the wall.

"Being kind won't help you this time" Said one of the guys that changed his human form to show his real form. A completely dark body, that looked like a shadow had its own life and a big with eyes that were the only thing that would make you think that they had a face.

The other two did the same thing. Now the three of them looked the same.

"What's this? What's going on?" Jonathan was scared and confused.

One of the 'shadow people' was preparing to attack, but a red disk was thrown to him and made him fall to the ground.

"What the…?" Asked other shadow who also was punched by the disk. It was like a boomerang.

"Missed me?" Asked a female voice

"You again?" One of the shadows was surprised and angry when he saw the red haired woman. She was wearing blue ripped jeans and a crimson red vest and a red t-shirt.

"Where are your manners?" Said Jane, with the red disk in her hand "Aren't you happy to see me?"

The shadow people looked at each other.

"You are lucky this time, but we won't leave you alone"

One of the shadow people made a move with his pinky finger and the three of them disappeared.

Jane ran to Jonathan, who was still confused.

"Are you ok? Well, no time for questions, take this"

Jane took out of her bag a silver medallion and something that looked like a blue phone and she gave it to Jonathan.

"What is this?"

"No time for questions kiddo. We've company." Said Jane, preparing the crimson red disk to attack.

A group of 30 creatures, the same as the three that appeared before, appeared in front of them. But they were smaller.

"What are you waiting kiddo? Do it!" Jane ordered at the same time she threw her disk against the "little shadow people"

Jonathan stared at the things the red haired her woman gave him. One of them was something like a blue cell phone with a hole in it and the other was a medallion with a symbol in it. The Pisces symbol, His Horoscope sign.

It didn't take him long until he realized that the medallion was supposed to go in the hole in the phone.

But the question was 'What should he do?' Should he follow her instructions, without even knowing her? And what would happen if he did it?

Jonathan didn't know. When he saw her fighting against those creatures he ran to her rescue.

He put the medallion in the hole in the phone and it started to shine in a strong blue color.

Jane and the creatures she was fighting with, turner around to see what was happening.

Now Jonathan was wearing a blue suit with details in black and white in his knees, shoulders and elbow. He was also wearing black boots and gloves. The Pisces sign was in his chest and he had a blue helmet with a visor with the form of a sideways hourglass.

"Finally" Said Jane, throwing her disk again to her enemies.

"What is this?" Asked Jonathan when he saw himself dressed like that.

"Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers? I can't explain this now. It's fighting time." – Jane insisted.

Jonathan started fighting, kicking and punching to the creatures when they got closer to him.

"I'm not bad at this" Jonathan praised himself, punching the creatures, sending them flying away.

(-)

"We were about to catch the Pisces guy, but the woman with the red hair helped him. And we're sure she gave him his medallion."

The three shadow people where kneeling in front do the container, where the beautiful woman was. She had just opened her eyes, but you could feel that she was powerful.

"We failed you, again queen Daerys" Added one of the shadows "We couldn't stop her from taking the medallions and now…"

"Quiet"

They stayed quiet.

"At least you unburied me, I'll forgive you this time." Daerys spoke with difficulty. "But if the 12 medallions are found by its respective owner we'll crumble again. I won't allow more mistakes. Send a stronger Shadow.

"Yes queen!" Answered the three Shadows at the same time.

(-)

"I understand Laura, good mood, I know."

"I believe you'll never be in a good mood."

"Here's your house. See you tomorrow. I'll talk you later, to do something if you want, unstoppable girl."

"That's not really a 'good' bye, I'll know I'll change your humor someday. I promise."

The pink haired girl kiss Brian on the check saying goodbye and walked to her house.

He kept walking with his flat tire, but now he was more relaxed, because he was alone.

Brian knew that Laura tried every day to bust his mood up, and was thankful for that, but sometimes he couldn't stand her.

He would never tell this to her because, even though she was a happy, full of energy girl, a hurtful world from him would affect her a lot. That's why he decided to tolerate her since they were kids.

As soon as he got to his house he went straight to bed, without saying something to her mom, who was preparing lunch.

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked for something to entertain himself.

"Want to know your weekly Horoscope? Just send Horoscope to…"

Brian didn't finish reading the text when he realized, what were to him, a publicity stunt, so he deleted it.

He was bored, so he would take a nap until his mother called him for lunch.

(-)

"This is bad, something's coming" Said Jane grabbing her disk and putting it away.

"What are you talking about? You've a lot to explain" Said Jonathan fighting with the last monster. "You could start with who are you? Or what's going on?"

"And I could ask you why you helped a stranger." Jane answered with a question that Jonathan didn't know how to answer. "Unmorph saying 'Power out."

"Power out." Said Jonatahn and his blue jumpsuit disappeared.

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you. Now follow me" Ordered the red haired girl.

"Jonathan. I hope you explain me what's going on." He insisted.

"Something worse is coming. We must find the others." Jane said.

"There's more like me? Answer!" Jonathan shouted, following Jane.

Jane took out of his bag two more silver medallions which had the Sagittarius and Scorpio signs on them. Both were shinning, that meant that their owners were close.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jonathan. He was getting tired of making so much questions.

"This way, this way" Jane kept walking following the medallions until she crashed into somebody.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry today." Said the girl who was now in front of Jane.

Jane stared at her. The Scorpio medallion was shining a lot. The red haired girl looked at the medallion and then she looked at the girl.

"Sorry but, as I said, I'm in a…"

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you, please have this." Jane interrupted the girl and gave her the Scorpio medallion and a phone exactly the same she gave to Jonathan but yellow.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for crazy stuff" Said the girl, mad.

"And I don't have time for you to act like a little girl, so follow me" Jane ordered.

"Nobody tells me what to do." The girl was starting to get furious. "I give you back your kid games and leave me alone." She said throwing the medallion and the phone to the ground.

"No need to argue, we can just talk it through" Said Jonathan "We can…"

"Shut up kid!" Said the girls at the same time.

"But at least you can tell us your name" Said Jonathan.

"My name is Sun and I won't say anything else." Answered the girl "Now leave me alone or you'll see." Sun was in fighting position.

"There is no need to do that." Said Jonathan "We should talk…

"Silence, kiddo. She is strong and aggressive. Just as the Scorpio she is." Jane smiled.

Sun was confused.

"You have a strong and aggressive energy, but a calm mind. Attack me if you want Sun." Jane also stood in fight position.

Sun went back to her normal stand and picked up from the floor the phone and the medallion.

Then, the Sagittarius medallion started blinking.

"He is close. Follow me" Said Jane following the Medallions information.

Jonathan followed her but Sun stayed there, staring at the phone and the medallion.

"If you want to know what's going on, you should follow us. I'm confused too – Said Jonathan, walking behind Jane.

In the end, Sun followed them. She was curious.

(-)

"Wake up Brian! Lunch is ready!"

Brian woke up when he heard his mother's shout. Before going he checked if he had any message from Laura.

"I know what to do so you can be in a good mood. Come to my house, now. We can have lunch together."

He read the message and answered with an ok.

"Mom I'll go have lunch with Laura. I'll be back in the afternoon." Brian put on his shoes and went to the door.

"I just made your favorite." Said his mother faking disappointment "Ok, don't come home late."

"Sure"

He went walking. Laura's house wasn't that far away. But now he was regretting his decision.

"Down" He heard somebody shouting at him.

He did as he was told without thinking and he saw a crimson red disk knocking down a huge person who appeared to have horns and red eyes, he was dark as a shadow.

He looked to the place where the disk came from and he so a red haired girl (the one who threw the disk) next to a brunette girl who was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and Jonathan, his classmate.

"Is him? He is Brian, my classmate" Jonathan was surprised.

"Acording to the medallion, yes"

"What's going on?" Asked Brian

"It's the same thing they're asking too" Answered Jane pointing at Sun and Jonathan "But if you want explanations and not being the dinner of that monster, take this" Jane gave the Sagittarius medallion and a red phone, same as Sun and Jonathan.

Brian took them even without being sure, but there was no time to doubt because that monster was getting closer to them. Many people run out of the place in fear after seeing the monster.

"Do it now!" Jane ordered.

Not being other choice Brian, Jonathan and Sun stood in front of the monster.

"Horoscope power! Activate!" The three said at the same time, putting their medallions in the hole of their cellphones.

Jonathan was wearing the same suit he was wearing before.

Sun had a similar one, but it was yellow and she also had a skirt. The visor in her helmet was like the sting of a scorpion. Scorpio symbol was in her chest.

Brian's suit was red, he had the Sagittarius symbol in his chest and his helmet's visor was bigger. He had the same details in black and white as the other two.

"You know what to do know" Said Jane when she saw the three of them morphed.

The Shadow monster attacked but they stopped him easily.

"It feels like my speed went up immediately." Sun was surprised.

"The suits adapt to us" – Added Jonathan.

The monster attacked again, but only against Brian.

"Bring your weapon!" Jane ordered "Use your common sense."

"Sagittarius bow!" Brian shouted and a red bow appeared from nowhere in his hands.

Sun and Jonathan rapidly grabbed the monster so he could not move.

"Finish him!" Shouted Jane

Brian heard her and prepared his bow, a fire arrow appeared in it.

"Fire arrow!" Shouted Brian shooting against the monster

Sun and Jonathan released it and the monster melted in the ground.

"We killed it!" Said Jonathan shocked. His suit disappeared.

"It was amazing" Added Sun, her suit also disappeared.

Brian didn't know what to do. His sout also disappeared.

"Very good guys." Jane went with them "Or should I call you Rangers?

The three looked at Jane.

"Now it's time for me to explain everything"

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Translated by AlfaBet (My best friend).**

 **Follow me on Facebook The L.A.V (Link in profile)**

 **Bye byee.**


End file.
